Endoscopic surgery is minimally invasive surgery for performing examination or medical treatment without laparotomy with respect to a patient. In the endoscopic surgery, a treatment tool, such as forceps, and an endoscope are separately guided toward the inside of a body cavity of the patient, and a practitioner captures an image of a tip end part of the treatment tool inserted into the body cavity within an observation visual field of the endoscope, and performs the treatment operation while observing a treatment state of the patient by the treatment tool using the endoscope. In the endoscopic surgery, the treatment tool and the endoscope are guided toward the inside of the body cavity through a pipe (a tube-like member which is referred to as a so-called trocar) punctured through a body wall (for example, an abdominal wall) in an abdomen or the like of the patient.
The practitioner substantially narrows the visual field in order to enlarge the image by making the endoscope approach an organ when making an incision or suturing the organ. Therefore, an apparatus which can widely grasp a state outside the work region (for example, the movement of the treatment tool, a bleeding site, and a residual, such as gauze, outside a work region), is required.
Corresponding to such a request, in PTL 1, an apparatus which directly inserts a needle-like connector electrode into an abdominal wall, and joins the connector electrode and a camera to each other in a body, or reversely an apparatus which inserts the needle-like connector electrode into the abdominal wall from the inside of the body, and joins the connector electrode and the camera to each other on the outside of the body, is disclosed.
In PTL 2, an apparatus which inserts a camera unit and a communication cable which joins with the camera unit from a trocar, draws out a needle and the communication cable from an abdominal wall hole toward the outside of a body in a state where an end part of the communication cable is hooked to the needle inserted from the abdominal wall hole, and fixes the communication cable, is disclosed.